


The Day Sherlock Holmes Felt Sentimental

by pleasenomorefeels



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasenomorefeels/pseuds/pleasenomorefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes feels sentimental. It is...alarming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Sherlock Holmes Felt Sentimental

**The Day Sherlock Holmes Felt Sentimental**

Sentiment. A stupid emotion, felt by normal people. Not me! Thought Sherlock. No, it can't be sentiment. Ok then, something else. Some other alien normal emotion. But not sentiment. Another emotion that wasn't a synonym for weakness.

'John!'

'What do you want Sherlock?' Sighed John.

'What does sentiment feel like?'

'What does sentiment...? What is this about?'

'I need to know what it feels like. Now tell me.'

'I feels different for everyone, doesn't it? Come on this is common sense, anyway, if you need to know so badly go and look it up!' John wasn't going to let him know what sentiment felt like to him. No, definitely not.

'I have looked it up – sentimental; of or prompted by feelings of tenderness, sadness, or nostalgia. But I need to know what it feels like to be feeling sentimental. I NEED TO KNOW!' Of course he'd looked it up, he wasn't an idiot. But that definition had prompted fear on his part, it sounded dangerously like what he was feeling. But it couldn't be. Especially not towards…no it's fine. There's another explanation. There had to be.

John looked at Sherlock; there was a strange look in his eyes – fear, probably because he might have been feeling emotion, accompanied by something else. Something soft, warm. Their eyes met, and that look intensified. John could feel himself getting lost in those eyes, as had been happening increasingly often of late. He knew it was pointless, if someone couldn't feel sentimental without panicking, how could they deal with someone loving them, wanting to be loved back? No, John wouldn't tell Sherlock the way he felt, he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Sherlock was feeling scarily warm and fuzzy. Having accepted he was feeling sentimental – towards John of all people, he was now wondering what had prompted those feelings. John was his best friend, the only person who could stand to be around him for any length of time, but he had been for so long, something must have changed. He had noticed John looking at him differently, of course he had, but what did it mean? He looked up at his friend, his only friend, and then he realised. Stepping forwards, he came close to John, and took his face in his hands and whispered,

'Only you could make me feel this way,' before kissing him.


End file.
